babblebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightshade
Come a little closer dear, I promise I don't bite, only stab.' – Nightshade'' '''Nightshade (a.k.a. Belladonna) is a dark witch living on the outskirts of Harbington. She is the estranged sister of The Willow Witch, and practices dark magic, being the complete opposite of her sister's. Description Her main source of business is creating spells for humans, usually of an unpleasant nature, for use as revenge agents. Nightshade is known to practice mainly dark magic, but dabbles into light magic as well. Her method of casting spells involves writing letters and delivering them to the recipient, using red wax to identify her curses and gold for her blessings. Enchantments on her letters forces the recipients to open them. She only takes payment in rare and hard-to-find items, such as Amberfang Eggs. She is well known for her collection of such items traded to her in exchange for her magic. She also has a Raven named Onwen who collects ingredients and runs errands for her. Nightshade calls the POV character a human and states that human lives are limited to a measly century, suggesting Nightshade, and perhaps other witches, are immortal and are not the same beings as humans. Physical Appearance Nightshade has pale, olivey skin and long, straight black hair that is parted down the sides of her face. She has hazel eyes, and her eyelids are speckled with gold. Long black streaks extend down her face from her eyes, emulating tears. Nightshade's clothing is dark and dramatic, and seems to be quite effective for intimidating customers. She wears a black high necked gown with raven feathers on the shoulders and a bronzed human skull affixed to the upper chest. She wears lace gloves on each hand, and her nails are sharpened to points and colored black. Personality The Nightshade Witch has a snarky persona, seemingly indifferent to the plights of humans. She doesn't care for their petty squabbles, as long as she is paid when called upon. She enjoys making sarcastic remarks, and finds amusement in her reputation of being feared by the residents of Harbington. She has a low sense of morality, doling out curses to whomever requests them and can give her what she wants. Although she has a fearsome reputation, Nightshade seems very hospitable toward the viewer, offering a drink to calm them, and asking if they have a safe place to stay for the night. She is also very fond of the Babblebrook inn, and its innkeeper, Bridgette, asking the viewer to give her a gift in her stead. This might insinuate a close friendship or romantic relationship between the two. "She can be quite intimidating, but she means well... usually." - Bridgette speaking about Nightshade Background Nightshade (Bella) and her sister Willow (Evangeline, Eva for short) used to live together in their youth. They lived quite happily together until a man that Bella had cursed sneaked into their home while they were both away, and poisoned Evangeline's dragon, who was sleeping in their house. Evangeline had a strong bond with her dragon, having it since childhood. She was heartbroken and ran away. She came back a while later, but the relationship between Bella and her was never quite the same after the incident. Appearances * Nightshade first appears in ASMR Nightshade Witch. * She appears again for a bonfire chat at the end of ASMR All Hallow's Eve Festival. Notes * Willow mentions that Nightshade's full first name is Belladonna, Belladonna being the name of the plant deadly nightshade. * Nightshade is the sister of The Willow Witch, and the friend of Bridgette. * Bridgette reveals Nightshade's real name to be Bella in ASMR Cosy Babblebrook Inn #2: Supper & Stories. * She gets many of her potion ingredients from The Herbologist. Category:Characters